La princesa encantada del viento
by Amuletmagic
Summary: Zoe, es la princesa del reino del viento y Kouji, es el principe del reino de la luz y la oscuridad, ambos estan comprometidos desde el dia que nacieron, al principio se odiaban, pero luego que pasara? se enamoraran?(Kouzumi) Basada en la pelicula la princesa encantada.
1. fontfontPrologofontfont

**Prologo:**

Hace muchos años en un pequeño planeta llamado el digimundo donde era habitado por humanos y otras criaturas llamadas digimon. El digimundo esta dividió en gran parte, en dos grandes reinos el primer reino era conocido como el reino del viento, y el segundo reino era el de la Luz y la oscuridad, el reino del viento tenia a los digimon bestias como parte de sus ciudadanos, mientras que en el reino de la luz y la oscuridad tenia a los digimon humanos. Los dos reinos eran muy amigos gracias a la unión que hicieron tres digimons y los herederos de los reinos y asi la paz gobernó esos dos reinos.

Cientos de años pasaron desde ese dia y la paz aun seguía entre ambos reinos e incuso ambos reyes se convirtieron en grandes amigos, el rey del reino del viento, era un joven hombre rubio, ojiazulado llamado Caspian Orimoto X, era un rey de palabra, apasionado de la música y de su esposa, la Reina Susan, una noble reina amada por su pueblo, por su esposo y sus amigos/familiares, también tenia un gran talento en el arte y el canto. También en el reino de la luz tenia un rey y llamado Kousei, un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules, pero a diferencia que el rey Caspian no le gustaba mucho la musica y las aventuras, pero era un rey muy respetado por su reino y su esposa la reina, Tomoko, una hermosa mujer de cabellera azul-negra y ojos aguamarina, era una reina muy honesta y sin importar la situación siempre estaba del lado del pueblo, ya sea el suyo o el de la reina Susan (su mejor amiga).

Después del enfrentamiento entre los digimon Bestias y Humanos, los reyes de ambos reinos decidieron armar un consejo de tres digimons dos del tipo humano y uno del tipo bestias, para que ninguna guerra ocurriera de nuevo en sus reinos.

Pero ambos reyes deseaban que algún día tendrían hijos del sexo opuesto, para que se casaran y ambos reinos puedan algún día sus reinos estarían unidos.


	2. Chapter 1:Una alianza y un nuevo enemigo

En los reinos del viento y de la luz y la oscuridad, la paz aun seguia reinado. Pero muchos personas de ambos reinos pensaban que la paz no duraria mucho ya que, en ambos reinos los reyes no habian tenido hijos. Ante esta idea muchos campesinos pensaban que una guerra ocurriria de nuevo en ambos reinos, todos perdian la esperanza sobretodo los del reino de la luz y la oscuridad. Hasta que en un dia anunciaron que la reina Tomoko, estaba embaraza, eso alegro a todo el reino de la Luz y la Oscuridad e incluso alegro al reino del viento.

Nueve meses despues de eso la reina Tomoko dio a luz a dos niños gemelos. Ambos gemelos tenia el color de pelo que su madre y los ojos azul zafiro de su padre y cada uno de los bebe tenia una marca de nacimiento, la del gemelo mayor era la marca que representaba a la oscuridad en su pueblo y el otro tenia la marca de la luz. El gemelo mayor, se llamo Koichi, y el menor, fue llamado kouji, pero al momento de elegir al heredero fue elegido kouji, por poseer la marca de la luz, para seguir con la dinastia de la luz.

En poco tiempo la noticia del nacimiento de los nuevos princes del reino de la luz y la oscuridad llego rapido al reino del viento, donde ambos reyes fueron directamente al reino de la oscuridad para felicitar a sus amigos por el nacimiento de los nuevos principes. Mientras que el reino de la luz y la oscuridad las personas estaban felices de sus nuevos princes, en el reino del viento las cosas se empezaron a complicar, debido al hecho que la unica forma de sellar una alianza era si su reina da a luz a una niña una princesa. Pero antes que se cumpiera un año del nacimiento de los gemelos la reina Mimi quedo embarazada, eso dio una nueva esperanza al reino, pero dos meses antes que la reina diera a luz, quedo gravemente enferma, el pueblo y el rey, estaban muy preocupados por la reina y por el/la futuro/a princesa o principe de su reino, todo estaba perdido hasta que los tres angeles digimons le dieron a la reina Mimi, una extraña flor de muchos tipos de colores, uno de los angeles llamado Kerpymon dijo que su hermano Lucemon era un poderoso hechicero le dijo que esa flor es curativa. La digimon angel, Ophanimon, les dijo para salvar la vida de ambos debian tenia que tomar el agua de la flor, y asi lo hicieron. Al dia siguiente la reina se recupero totalmente.

**Dos meses despues.**

Dos mese pasaron desde es dia y finalmente llego el momento en el que la reina daria a luz al fin, todo el reino estaba en la plaza del pueblo esperando la gran noticia.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, el rey Yamato estaba dando vueltas en todos lados, mientras que el rey Kousei, que tubo que ir al reino por un asunto de politica antes que a Susan le rompiera la bolsa, viendo a su mejor amigo caminando de un lado a otro. Hasta que en un momento, se cansa y le dice:

- Puedes calmarte, un poco por favor Yamato esto no hará que el bebe llegue antes-. Le dijo a su amigo cansado de verlo dando tantas vueltas.

- Lo se pero es que estoy muy nervioso, y si el bebe no esta bien y muere al nacer y si...- Empezó a decir Yamato muy nervioso.

-Ya cálmate, conociéndote a ti y a Mimi, de seguro que su hijo va estar bien, y todos los padres pasan por esto. Cuando nacieron los gemelos estaba bastante nervioso, pero todo saldra bien-. Le dijo Kouise a su amigo.

- Pero que pasa si...- pero pudo terminar la oracion, porque vino corriendo una de las sirventas que ayudaba a la reina con el parto.

-Su alteza, necesito que venga conmigo, ahora.- Le dijo a Yamato.

- De acuerdo.- Dice, mientras que ve a Kouise y le dice:

- Tranquilo, ya veras que todo estará bien.

Mientras que Yamato seguía a la sirvienta, estaba cada vez mas nervioso, hasta que llego a una habitación donde se encontraba al doctor, a su enfermera y a Yolei, prima de Mimi, que tenia entre sus brazos a un bebe envuelto en una manta color lavanda.

-Felicidades Yamato, es una niña, la nueva princesa de el reino del viento.- Dijo Yolei y le entrega el bebe a .

Cuando ve a la niña, tenia un poco de cabello de color rubio como el y unos pequeños ojos verdes como su madre - Una niña.- Algunas lagrimas le salina de felicidad al veer a su primera hija en sus brazos. Pero cuando vio a todos no pudo notar la mirada de su esposa con ellos.

-Donde esta Mimi, quiero verla.- Dice con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio las miradas tristes de todos los presentes en la habitación.

- Que ocurre? ella se encuentra bien verdad?- En eso el doctor se para y se dirige hacia donde estaba Yamato

- Mire mi señor, después que la reina diera a luz quedo demasiado débil, incluso pueda a ver probabilidades que muera.-

En ese momento Yamato estaba impactado, primero el nacimiento de su hija y ahora que le decían que su esposa moriría. Simplemente estaba impactado.

-Puedo ir a verla.

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ****Y que les parecio? lo siento por tardar es que tenia muchos problemas, pero les prometo que ahora sere mas puntual.**

**Un beso enorme a todos! **


	3. Chapter 2:Una alianza y un nuevo enemigo

**Nota del Autor**: Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les gusten, por favor envien comentarios, please.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una alianza y un nuevo enemigo. Parte 2**

- Puedo ir a verla, por favor. Dice de nuevo Yamato.

El doctor mira a la enfermera, y ella asiste con la cabeza, y los guían hacia la habitación que se encontraba Mimi. Al abrir la puerta ahí se encontraba su esposa muy pálida y con machas de sangre en muchas partes de la cama. En eso se acerca a ella y le dice:

- Hola.

- Hola-. Le contesta y en eso Susan ve a la bebe y le acaricia su cabeza.

-Es muy hermosa.-

- Si al igual que tu, pero con mi color de cabello, creo que tenemos que ponerle un nombre, ¿que te parece Liana, como tu bisabuela o Remisse? - Dice Yamato.

- No, de hecho estaba pensando en Artennis y en Zoe, princesa Zoe Artennis Orimoto-

- Zoe? cariño. Artennis si, pero Zoe no es un nombre para una princesa.-

-Yamato mírame.- Le dijo Susan mirando a los ojos azules de su marido.-Se que no me queda mucho tiempo, por eso quiero que mi ultimo deseo sea nombrar a nuestra hija, por favor.- Finalizo Mimi.

Yamato, lo piensa un poco y luego asiste con la cabeza – De acuerdo, se llamara Zoe Artennis Orimoto, por ti mi amor y prometo decirle a nuestra hija, sobre la hermosa madre que tubo.- Dice mirando a su esposa y luego le da un beso en los labios, cuando el beso termino, Mimi acaricia la cabeza de su hija y mira a Yamato, de nuevo, y le dice.

-No me olvides por favor-. Dijo, cada vez mas cansada.

- No lo are, lo prometo.- y la besa de nuevo, hasta que se escucho un pequeño chillido proveniente de Zoe.

- También quiero que Zoe se case por amor, como nosotros, no quiero que mi hija se comprometa con una persona que no le gusta o que no lo ame y se case con ella, no me importa si la comprometen pero cuando ella tenga la edad que ella decida con quien casarse, por favor.- Dice Mimi y lo mira de nuevo y dice: - Pero sobretodo no olvides que siempre estaré con ustedes para siempre.- Dice y luego sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse.

-Lo are Mimi lo prometo- . Dice y le besa la mano.

- Adios Yamato, te estare esperando.-Entonces su mano se baja y sus ojos se cerraron completamente.

- Adios Mimi.- Le besa la mano por ultima ves y el doctor y la enfermera, le tapan todo el rostro con las sabanas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despues de eso el reino ya estaba enterado de la terrible muerte de su reina y tambien sobre el nacimiento de su nueva princesa. Pero aun que la reina estaba muerta, la noticia sobre la nueva princesa calmo un poco al reino del viento.

Dos dias despues de la muerte de la reina, el rey Yamato, dio una fiesta para celebrar el nacimiento de su hija, en donde fueron invitados los reyes y los nobles de todo los reinos, para que la conocerian al fin. Entre ellos llegaron la esposa del rey Kousei, la reina Tomoko, quien estaba muy triste por la perdida de su mejor amiga pero a la ves tambien estaba feliz con el nacimiento de la princesa, y acompañada de sus hijos gemelos, el principe Koichi y el principe Kouji, cada uno con un regalo diferente para la princesa. Mientras que Koichi le dio un brazalente, Kouji le dio un collar con forma de corazon, que de un lado tenia una mariposa y el otro un cisne.

Cuando Kouji fue llevado por su madre a darle su regalo a Zoe, una misteriosa de alegria aparecio en la niña al ver el hermoso collar. En ese momento, los tres reyes tenian una vision sobre que un dia en el futuro Zoe y Kouji, se enamoraria y se casaran y juntos unirian los reinos del viento y el reino de la luz y de la oscuridad para siempre. Entonces decidieron que los reunirian cada año, para que un dia, ellos se enamoraran y se casaran.

Despues de la fiesta los tres reyes anunciaron ante sus reinos y a los tres angeles sobre la comprometencia entre el principe Kouji y la princesa Zoe. Los dos reinos estaban muy felices, pero no todo era felicidad porque el hermano mayor de Kerpymon, Lucemon, un digimon angel de pelo rubio y ojos azules, tenia otros planes reservados para la familia real.

Por años el y su aprendis Calmaramon, una digimon mitad calamar, mitad mujer de color azul palido y pelo de color purpura, junto con su Sirvienta, Ranamon, una mujer digimon de piel aquamarina, con un traje color azul y rojo y ojos rojo, estuvieron obligados a usar la magia negra, en secreto. Lucemon, pretendia apoderarse del reino de Yamato, y que su hijo unico, Junpie, se case con la princesa, para poder al fin tener el control total del reino de Yamato.

Pero antes que pudiera terminar su diabolico hechizo, las tropas del rey Yamato y de los tres angeles, acompañados por el rey Yamato y Kerpymon y destruyeron todas las posiones, encantamietos que poseía Lucemon. Pero Calmaramon, pudo escapar antes que la detuvieran y no encontraron rastros de ella. Pero Lucemon y Ranamon, fueron atrapados y sometidos a un juicio. Kerpymon estaba sorprendido que su hermano era un hechicero de magia negra, y tambien lo era Yamato al saber que uno de sus digimon hechiceros lo habian traicionaron. Todo el pueblo querian que Lucemon fuera asesinado, pero Yamato y los tres angeles decidieron que era mejor exiliar a Lucemon, al Reino prohibido, un reino donde quedaba entre todas las fronteras de los reinos, ahi se trasladaban a los digimons y a los seres humanos mas peligros, en donde era muy poco probable sobrevivir por las grandes bestias que habitaban en esa tierra.(Piensen como el continente de la oscuridad, pero con monstruos)

Cuando Lucemon fue llevado ahi, encadenado, miro con mucha ira a su hermano y al rey Yamato. Cuando llegaron a la frontera del reino del viento, los guardias le sacaron la cadena y volvió a mirar primero a su hermano y luego al rey y les dijo a ambos:

- Nunca te perdonare de esto hermano, algun dia me vengare de ti.- Dijo, mirando a Kerpymon, y luego centro su mirada a Yamato.-Lo mismo para ti Yamato, nunca te perdonare y si piensas que he acabado te equivocas, algun dia recuperare mis poderes y entonces todo lo que tienes y todo lo que amas, sera mio e incluso a tu amada hija y a tu reino.-

Pero el rey Yamato no creia en sus palabras y le dijo:

- Si vuelves aqui Lucemon, no tendre piedad, LLEVENSELO!.- Grito a los guardias y lo dejaron en el reino prohibido.

Sin embargo muchos pensaron que el rey, estaba demasiado bondadoso con Lucemon, pero lo que mas impacto al reino fueron las ultimas palabras que escucharon de el. Pero un poco despues el reino se fue despreocupado de esa amenaza y solo estaban esperendado el verano en donde Kouji y Zoe, al fin se encontrarian.


End file.
